


Yowlers of the Night

by yamakaza



Series: Reverse Harem [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Family fun, Fluff and Smut, Howard isn't a dick, I lied, M/M, Rhodey's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Rhodey discovers more about Tony and his family





	Yowlers of the Night

Yowlers of the Night

When Tony turned fourteen he graduated college with several degrees in science and engineering. Rhodey was poured of his little brother and was excited to meet Tony’s parents on the trip to Disneyland they somehow convinced them go to. Rhodey and Margaret flew with Tony in first class Margaret came along since Rhodey couldn't be Tony’s legal guardian since the age of flying alone was sixteen. Rhodey spent most of the flight keeping the excited Tony in his seat by listening to his future project and using a sketchbook to write and draw them out. Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis joined them on the connecting flights to Florida.

This gave Rhodey and Margaret some needed rest as Tony’s attention was turned to his first second parents. Mr. Jarvis was what Rhodey thought he would be but Mrs. Jarvis was the opposite of her husband. Cheerful, very teasing, and lovable Eurasian lynx while Mr. Jarvis was a proper gentleman red kite but melted when Tony wanted to cling to him. During one of Tony’s naps wrapped in Mr. Jarvis’ reddish brown wings explained that their young ward was not neglected as he seemed in fact he was very much loved. He had an adopted extended family since his parents didn’t have any extended families in the states. Peggy Carter and her partner were his loving aunt and the Howling Commandos and their families his uncles and cousins. Despite any complaints Tony conceived about were just the young omega being homesick.

Howard was a good father despite getting lost in his work and his search for Steve Rogers. Maria was a loving mother always putting her son before anything else when she could but as a Stark that was difficult to do in public events. Rhodey and Margaret already knew that Tony’s secret weapon to get love was to cling to people, Rhodey was victim to that many time in college when Tony didn’t have classes. They would’ve talked more but the captain woke Tony up by announcing that they were landing shortly which involved trying to get the hyper preteen to stay seated.

Mrs. Jarvis just smiled and pulled out a scrambled rubix cube from her purse and Tony was busy well the plane came in for landing. It kept him busy until they had to get off much to his dismay when Mr. Jarvis took it away. They collected their things and headed out to the pick up area Rhodey eyed a suspicious looking man with a mustache but was distracted by a police officer.

“What’s this? You Negros lost?” he asked.

Before anyone could speak Mr. Jarvis cut him off, “Officer, if you would step aside. These are Mr. Stark’s personal bodyguard and nanny for his young son. The bodyguard is within his right to protect young Anthony if you prevent our departure any further if we are not being detained for any other reason but skin color.”

“Stark?” The officer looked at Tony who hid behind Rhodey nervous about what was about to happen.

“Mr. Jarvis,” an English woman voice was heard coming closer, “So glad you could make it. Mr. Stark is waiting for us.”

Rhodey spotted the woman who looked like she was in her fifties approaching them, her short brown graying hair bouncing as she walked, there was some wrinkles defying her age but they were gracefully wrinkles, and her scent was that of an older alpha but nonetheless strong alpha and a deer. Rhodey was not expecting a deer in the city much less a female alpha deer.

“I would but this officer seemed to think we are up to no good because of our company,” Mr. Jarvis answered.

“Well that will be no good, I’m sure his captain wouldn’t like to hear complaints from Howard’s lawyers about this.”

The police officer grumbled and moved away to look for someone else to before. Tony quickly ran to the woman with small deer ears, “Auntie!”

She easily picked him up with a smile, “Let’s go before he comes back.”

Mr. Jarvis quickly ushered them to the expensive car and put their bags into the trunk while shooing the Rhodes to get in the car. Mr. Jarvis soon got into the driver’s seat and they were headed to the hotel. Rhodey looked back and saw the mustache man was following them and he was concerned that no one seemed to notice. Tony was quickly to distract him much to his dismay he lost track of their tailer.

They arrived at the hotel where Mrs. Jarvis checked them in while Peggy and Margaret took on babysitting Tony as Rhodey and Mr. Jarvis got their luggage. Mr. Stark arranged them to have a pack suite, six bedrooms and three bathrooms and it was on the eleventh floor overlooking the ocean. Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis had the room next to the small kitchen, Peggy and Angie had the one next to the door, Margaret had one to herself next to the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Stark had the one bedside Margaret, and Tony and Rhodey shared next to them both rooms had the windows by the living overlooking the beach. They only had time to put their bags down before they were rushed back downstairs and back into the car.

Tony was his excited self as they got into the car heading to their next location which was on the beach where they found out Mr. and Mrs. Stark were waiting for them. Mr. Jarvis let them out to go meet the Starks while he went and parked the car. Peggy to them to the outside deck of the restaurant where the two were sitting with a woman slightly younger than Maria, Howard already has a drink in his hand obviously playing it up. Tony ran over to them receiving a head pat from Howard and hugs from his mother and the other lady. Peggy sat beside the Irish Setter giving her a kiss near her lips, this shocked Rhodey he was not expecting Mrs. Carter to have a dog mate but then again Tony’s parents were different as well.

Rhodey and his mother got to know Tony’s strange family while having a very expensive lunch with them. Fresh seafood, drinks, and conversations about Rhodey’s studies, Tony’s plans, and embarrassing stories. That soon went to an afternoon of playing on the beach, making sand castles, and going to a swim before returning for snacks or drinks. Soon Howard decided they had enough for the day as Tony was clinging to him sleepily.

*    *    *

Rhodey woke up in the middle of the night to yowls and growls in the living room. He grumbled as he got out of bed, “Damn it Tony.”

He stepped out only to see Howard and Tony wrestling naked. It wasn’t uncommon for relationships between parent and child to take place but he didn’t think he would witness it. The two looked up at him and Rhodey just raised his hands backing back into his room and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Sorry for the cliff hanger.  
> Mr. Jarvis: Red kit, Wing, beta  
> Mrs. Jarvis: Eurasian lynx, ears and tail, alpha  
> Peggy Carter: England Deer, ears, alpha  
> Angie Martinelli: Irish Setter, ears (usually bends into her hair) and tail, omega  
> Howard Stark: Brown tabby cat, ears and tail, Alpha  
> Maria Stark: brown Klee Kai, ears and tail, beta


End file.
